Generally, a cap is fitted to an opening of a bottle for liquids such as beverages and liquors. The cap can be removed by twisting and rotating the cap using the hand or by employing a separate opener made of steel.
Openers are divided into a lever type opener for removing a cap by leverage and a push type opener (hereinafter referred to as a “push opener”). In the push opener, an upper end portion of a bottle, including a cap, is inserted into an opened lower end of the push opener, and then by pushing downward a body of the push opener, the cap is removed from the bottle.
While the conventional lever type opener having an advertisement has been disclosed in the art, a push opener provided with an advertising section has not been disclosed in the art. Therefore, in the art, there is increasing demand for a push opener having an advertising section capable of accomplishing certain degrees of advertisement and sales promotion effects.